Paranoid
by Alta Sky
Summary: Jean terlalu paranoid. /"Besok lebih paranoid lagi, oke."/Fail-horror!


"Eren, aku tak bercanda! Kemarin ada yang bergerak di lemariku!"

"Berisiiiik!"

* * *

.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warn! EYD kacau, Typo(s), OOC, AU, dan lain-lain.

Genre : Horror, General

Character : Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman

Note : Warn me kalau saya harus ganti rate karena gore.

Note 2 : Ga serem :"v

For Hime-san, enjoy the story.

"Paranoid" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

* * *

_Tuk, tuk–_

Jean mengetuk-ngetukkan pinsil di atas meja kayu, pikiran dan imajinasinya menghambur ke sana sini–mencari pencerahan untuk tugas dari Pak Levi yang telah dengan sangat berat hati diterima. Harusnya ia bepura tak mendengar saat Eren mengingatkan tentang tugas ini.

Eren sebetulnya bermaksud baik, niatnya sederhana untuk membantu kawan kudanya. Namun apa boleh buat jika Jean pada dasarnya bebal, jadi tak bisa menangkap maksud baik si bocah enerjik tersebut.

Menggerutu, otaknya dipaksa berputar lagi untuk mencari jawaban. Halaman buku cetak matematika sudah lusuh sebab sering dibulak-balik dengan brutal, melampiaskan kekesalan akan soal hitung-hitungan.

_Knock!_

Kali ini, pintunya diketuk. Jean mengambil napas, lalu menghempaskannya pendek. "Masuk."

Goret pinsil di atas kertas terdengar kasar, Jean baru mengernyitkan dahinya saat yang tadi mengetuk pintu tidak masuk, padahal Jean yakin suaranya cukup keras. Beranjak dari kursi tunggal di depan meja belajar, Jean melangkah ke arah pintu. Memutar kenop, menariknya ke belakang. "Sia–"

Kosong.

Untuk suatu alasan, Jean menutup kamar pintu kost-nya dengan bantingan dan tenaga yang berlebih.

_Sialan. Mungkin aku harus ke rumah Eren–atau semacam itu. _

Mengabaikan kardio yang berdetak cepat, ia terburu lagi duduk di depan meja belajar.

_Sret, sret._

Tangannya kembali disibukkan dengan menulis, berusaha fokus akan kumpulan soal di hadapannya. Jean menggulirkan iris _amber_ ke langit-langit kamar saat soal selanjutnya cukup membingungkan.

"Kak Jean."

Jean membisu. Menoleh ke belakang, agak pelan. Meski sebenarnya ia tahu persis suara siapa itu. Ada helaan napas lega saat memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Marco," ia berujar pelan, "kok, bisa masuk? Tadi yang mengetuk pintu kamu?"

Marco, bocah laki-laki itu memberikan anggukan. "Aku sudah mengetuk, lalu karena tak sampai meraih gagang pintu, aku menunggu Kak Jean membukanya sembari berjalan di lorong sebentar. Kak Jean tidak tutup pintu, sih, jadi aku menyelinap masuk tadi."

Helaan napas yang teramat lega, sekali lagi. Setidaknya pikirannya yang liar dan menuju kemungkinan terburuk itu tak betulan terjadi. "Oke. Aku mengerjakan tugas dulu."

Marco mengangguk, mengukir senyum tipis. Duduk patuh di sisi kasur Jean. Setidaknya pemuda berhelai pirang kusam itu dapat tenang, karena, sendirian di kost (sebab Connie, teman sekamarnya tengah bermain ke rumah Sasha) pada waktu mentari sudah merangkak ke balik horizon itu agak … seram.

Sebenarnya Marco adalah anak yang baik, bocah pemberani dari kamar kost sebelah. Cukuplah jadi teman Jean, meski usia mereka terpaut cukup jauh.

"Kak Jean?"

"Hn …."

"Ayo main kartu."

"Nanti, ya. Ada tugas."

"Hum …."

Hening.

Setidaknya sampai telinga Jean cukup menangkap suara ketukan.

_Knock, knock–_

dan bukan berasal dari pintu. Jean menatap Marco, bocah itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kepala Jean tertoleh lagi ke arah jendela. Jendela ….

_Knock, knock–_

Oh. Sial.

"Marco, apa ada sesuatu di sana–"

"Mungkin tidak, Kak Jean. Itu mungkin saja ranting–Kak Jean paranoid seperti biasanya."

"Ugh."

Mungkin. Mungkin memang hanya perasaannya, bahwa atmosfer-nya mulai mendingin. Jean, masih, tetap berusaha fokus meski isi pikirannya porak poranda macam baru ditiup angin badai. Melantur ke sana-sini, dan kardio-nya berdetak dengan cepat lagi.

_Glutuk–_

Jean meneguk ludak. "Marco, itu apa yang menggelinding?" dan bola matanya belum beralih dari kertas.

"Eh? Oh, ini … kelereng. Kak Jean masih lama?"

"… semacam itu."

_Tik, tik, tik–_

"Kak, jam dinding-mu berisik."

_Kau yang berisik hari ini, Marco. _

"Hum. Matikan saja."

"Aku tidak sampai. Kak Jean."

"…"

"Kak Jean, Kak Jean, Kak Jean, Kak Jean, Kak Jean, Kak Jean, Kak Jean–

"–KAK JEAN."

Bulu roman Jean berdiri. Menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Jean membelalak. Berlari ke arah pintu, membukanya. Lalu irisnya menjelajah ruangan lagi, dan ada Marco di belakang kursi meja belajar itu. Marco menautkan alisnya, tampak bingung, "Kak Jean? Ada apa? Aku baru mau mengangetkanmu." Ia mengembungkan pipinya yang gembul, ada gurat kemerahan di sana.

Jean tertawa hambar. Tak bisa mengelak kalau tadi ia sempat takut setengah mati. Sebagian besar karena diperalat imajinasinya sendiri.

Jean menghela napas, untuk yang ke sekian. Berjalan, sebelahnya cermin. Jean menoleh.

Ada pantulan dirinya di sana, dengan air muka yang agak pucat.

Lalu apa yang telinganya tangkap adalah air yang mengalir.

Air.

Air …, air?

Mungkin aliran air dari halaman, dari selang.

Tapi suara airnya jernih sekali.

"JEAN! Aku pulang!"

Itu Connie. Jean tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk berlari keluar dari kamar, mengabaikan sifat paranoid-nya. Connie pasti baru saja memakai air selang untuk mencuci kakinya, karena ia tahu kalau Hanji tak suka wilayah kost-nya kotor, meski ia tak sebersih Pak Levi juga.

Marco, dari dalam kamar, mendengus. "Kita bahkan belum main, Kak Jean."

Marco melempar benda yang tadi menggelinding. Sebuah 'kelereng', berwarna hitam bulat di satu titik, dilapisi selaput putih dan urat merah maupun biru tak disembunyikan. Bola mata. "Ah," Marco mengulum senyum tipis.

"Besok lebih paranoid, ya, Kak Jean."

Kepalanya berhambur pecah tercecer.

.

.

.

END

* * *

_Author's note_ : Ya ... teruntuk pembaca sekalian, saya tahu ini _fail_. Saya tahu. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin horor, jadi kalau mau dimaklumi tak masalah, tidak mau dimaklumi juga tidak masalah (:"v)

Untuk Hime-san, sori kalau ini gagal. Tapi semoga Anda (setidaknya) menikmati cerita singkat dan absurd ini. Orz.


End file.
